In many cases, when a fax transmission or reception problem occurs, it is not easy to determine whether the problem is a problem in a fax machine, a problem in a fax line environment, or a problem in an opposite fax machine, and thus a user may not easily determine an appropriate solution.
Furthermore, when a problem occurs in a fax machine or a fax line environment, an ordinary user having no technical knowledge may not be able to solve the problem by himself or herself.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.